It's Like a Squid in Love with the Sky
by Lord Tubbington
Summary: Dantana drabbles that switch between ratings. Purely fueled by requests. Basically, I hope to have Dantana shippers (or other types of shippers) help me create a story for everyone.


**A/N: So I basically got some prompts on tumblr for Dantana awhile ago, I only wrote a couple but I'm hoping to get some inspiration to write more because I love that ship so much. Hopefully if you enjoy this installment, maybe I'll get a couple of reviews and can continue the one-shots/drabbles and weirdly create a storyline through the little moments that you decide for me to write. If you're one of my Karley readers, I'm so terribly sorry I haven't updated that story in ages. A lot of it has to do with the way Glee turned out and it kind of broke my muse for that ship, but I'm hoping I'll be able to write a couple more installments there too. As I said before, I'd really appreciate any type of suggestion for the next chapter and hopefully I can give y'all what you'd like.**

**This first prompt is Santana getting jealous over a customer flirting with Dani. Enjoy! And please feel free to comment/review (:**

Slow nights at the Spotlight Diner had its pros and cons. Pros: you got to stare longingly at your co-worker, Dani, without Gunther scolding you. Cons: you had to spend the entire evening stuck in a booth refilling mundane things like salt shakers and sugar caddies.

As you carelessly poured salt into another empty shaker, you glanced up to check on Dani.. not that you needed to, but sometimes you just liked watching her work. She wasn't like you where the smile was usually forced and the mannerisms were as painful as pulling teeth. No, Dani could work the customers with her glorious charm. She greeted happily to each customer, sometimes singing a little jingle to put a smile on their faces, and she somehow didn't want to tear off the customers' faces when they asked ridiculously dumb questions (of course, water is free. it's freaking New York, not a desert).

A smile drifted to your lips as you heard her casual but friendly, "Welcome to Spotlight, where you're the star!" greeting to whoever walked in. Out of habit, your eyes flickered upward to see who walked in. It was some random redhead that could pass as beautiful if you were into the whole Brave Scottish princess thing. You would've looked away, minded your own business and finish the job Gunther had given you, but the customer's voice drifted to your ears in the near empty diner.

"I come in here all the time and I've never seen you.. are you sure you didn't just start working here? I think I would've a remembered a face like yours."

Ugh. You stuck your tongue out, faux gagging at the licorice stick's terrible attempt at flirting with Dani. Surely, Dani wouldn't fall for such a cheap ass trick. You could hardly speak in front of the other waitress, but you were confident you had much better game than that. You kept working, head down and pouring salt but so obviously eavesdropping.

Dani laughed lightly, (god you adored that laugh) "I've worked here for a couple of months, actually. Maybe we've just kept missing each other."

"Maybe.. that's okay though. I think I've rekindled my love for this place. I'll definitely be stopping by more often."

Your stomach twisted a little. Sure, those were some corny ass lines that girl was spitting, but Dani seemed to be into it. You looked at her again, slightly devastated to see her grinning widely, nodding enthusiastically to Merida's flirtations. Get a grip, Lopez. Dani is not your girlfriend. She can talk to whoever she wants.

One more glance at them.. damn it. Back the hell up, Merida, your hands do not go anywhere near Dani's shoulder, hand, waist.. anywhere. You couldn't take it. You got up from your seat, snatching your writing pad and pen, storming towards the table where little miss Hot Tamale sat.

"Dani, Gunther needs you in the back. I'll take this for you."

Dani tilted her head, confused, but nodded, patting you gently on the shoulder before heading to the back. You let out a sigh of relief before turning to the dumb bitch who, by the irritated look on her face, wasn't dumb after all ..just cockblocked. You smirked in triumph while taking the girl's order, making sure to not write down anything correctly.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

Like hell, you would. Instead, you stormed off to the back of the diner with hopes to calm down after listening to some Jewish words of wisdom spoken by your roommate. But around the corner is not your Broadway-fated roommate, it's.. Dani.

Dani leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised, a smirk tweaking up the corner of her lips. "So.. Gunther needed me?"

Shit. Shitshitshit. "Y-yeah. He said he wanted you back here to uh.. to umm.." You look around before spotting an empty glass. "He wanted you to spit shine the glasses. I told him that wasn't your job but he just didn't want to listen."

"Uh huh." Dani nodded, "Are you sure.. you weren't plotting some evil plan to get me away from the redhead in there?"

"Why on earth would I care about whether you're near Merida or not?"

"Merida?…"

"You know.. the Scottish Disney princess that runs around a lot screaming things about feminism and bears?.. never mind…" You shook your head more to yourself.

Dani narrowed her eyes at you for a moment before they widened in realization of something. "..You're jealous."

You stared, wide eyed and panicky. "W-what? I'm not jealous! Jealous of what?"

Dani's smile grew into a devilish smirk. "You're jealous of that redhead flirting with me.. C'mon. Admit it, Santana. You.." She took a step closer to you, "Want." Another step. "Me." Any closer and she'd be kissing you.. "To switch tables with you. Which is totally fine, you could've just asked, silly." She playfully tapped the tip of your nose before walking past you, most likely headed to serve her new set of tables.

You sigh to yourself, shoulders slumping in defeat. So you may have saved Dani from the clutches of Bitchy Red Giant but you were denied a kiss. You fix your uniform, keeping your fingers busy for just a moment when Dani calls out to you, your head shooting up at the sound of your name.

"Something wrong, Dani?"

That same stupid yet beautiful and teasing smile plastered itself upon Dani's lips. "I was just going to tell you… there's no need to be jealous. She's not my type." And with a quick wink, Dani disappeared to the front of the diner.

You didn't notice your cheeks turning a bright shade of red or that your skin was practically on fire. Dani not only winked at you but she practically told you that you had a chance. Of course, you completely forgot to get that girl's drink. Instead, you grinned stupidly the rest of the night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Also, if you wanted to contact me on my tumblr or would rather make suggestions there (while I work on suggestions given to me awhile ago), you can reach me at .com (: Have a great day, guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
